


Sitting in the Leaves

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Commands, D/s, Dark Magic, Dom!Harry Outdoor Sex, Dominance, Evidence, M/M, Nudist!Draco, Orders, Outdoor Sex, Photo Shoot, Photographs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scars, Sub!Draco, Submission, call me sir, master - Freeform, outdoor masturbation, outdoor nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Draco needs to be punished and needs to be told what to do.  Even if that means take his clothes off and serve his lover’s wicked desires no matter how public.





	Sitting in the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie but a goodie. -smiles I hope you enjoy.

Draco sat in the autumn sunlight, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.  The fresh scar across the left side of his face still vivid red against his pale skin, his father’s handiwork.  Willing himself not to touch it Draco sat in utter silence as the trees gently swayed to and froe around him.   
  
“He didn’t take the news well then.” A measured voice said behind Draco.   
  
“Dunno.  I barely got your name out and he started hexing.”  Draco’s hand went up and stroked the marred skin around his eye.   
  
“What’d he do?” The angry depths sounding with in that simple phrase booking no lies.   
  
“He used a whip spell.  Cut me pretty good across my eye lid.  Thank Merlin I had sense enough to close my eyes…” Draco pulled himself closer together on the small oak bench in these restful woods.   
  
“He can’t keep doing this to you.” The boy, scarcely a boy now at 16, so much more than a boy but so much less than a man, came into Draco’s line of sight.  His tall frame filling in with muscle sculpted and honed with his daily exercises.  The sun glistened against the man’s unruly hair, on anyone else it would have looked foolish, but on this young man it looked free and right somehow.  Draco smiled for the first time.   
  
“Harry, what do you plan to do?  Take my whippings for me?” His old drawl nowhere to be found in this half mocking statement.   
  
“No.  But…”   
  
“Oh.” Draco looked down and then back up, sincerely pulling off the mock hurt his eyes showed.  “And here I thought I could finally tell Daddy about what I did to myself all over his library desk last time you came to visit.” Draco smirked as Harry turned bright red.   
  
“You were the one who wanted to play while your parents were out.”   
  
“True.  But you were the one who gave the order.” Draco licked his lips and patted the bench upon which he sat.  “Sit?”   
  
“Sure.” Harry slid in beside Draco and no sooner had he done so then Draco leaned against him and cuddled in the soft sunlight.   
  
“I love taking your orders.” Draco purred into Harry’s exposed neck.   
  
“Really?” Harry’s voice cracked a little as he adjusted his school tie.   
  
“Really.  Come on Harry.  Give me an order.” Draco begged as he held Harry’s arm in both of his.   
  
“Any order?” Draco’s face lit up at that.   
  
“ _Any_ order.” He confirmed as he smiled up into the calculating Gryffindor’s face.   
  
“Without looking around or looking anywhere other than my eyes, open your trousers’ fly and pull it wide open.” Harry looked deeply into Draco’s blushing face.   
  
“Harry….” His eyes never leaving Harry’s.   
  
“Yes Draco?”   
  
“You give such dirty orders… they make me so hot…” He blushed as he opened his trousers’ fly without wavering his eyes from Harry’s.  He pulled the school uniform trousers apart and exposed the emerald boxers underneath, as well as the prominent bulge he’d developed.   
  
“Looks like you’re getting rather turned on today Draco.  I think you should unbutton those boxers without taking your eyes off of my eyes.” Draco’s blush deepened in shade as he hesitated only a moment and then unbuttoned the silver button that held his budding man hood inside the thinly stretched material.  All at once Draco’s ivory colored cock sprang forth from the fly of his boxers.  The rosy head glistening with a tear of precum perched atop its swaying form.  Harry snaked a hand around Draco to hold him close and began to play with his nipple through his blazer.   
  
“Oh… harry…” Draco moaned, never breaking eye contact.   
  
“You’re really asking for it today aren’t you Draco.  You want to go farther don’t you?” Draco nodded at Harry.  “Say it then.”   
  
“M-make me go f-farther H-Harry.” Draco blushed crimson across his light complexion.   
  
“Then I will Draco.  Undo your belt buckle and trousers button.” He didn’t have to tell Draco not to look from his eyes now, Draco knew that was a given.  Draco’s hands quickly undid his belt and unsnapped the button holding his trousers closed around his now throbbing unattended cock.  “That’s a good boy Draco.  Now lift up.” Draco bit his lip and while not breaking eye contact with Harry lifted his bum up off the seat of the bench.  Harry tugged and soon Draco’s trousers were down to his knees.  “Very nice Draco.”   
  
Harry drank in the sight of Draco’s fully exposed boxers and glorious ivory tower, longing to be touched.  He smirked as his eyes raked over Draco’s exposure.  Harry knew full well that Draco’s eyes would be fixed upon his own eyes, if he were to look at Draco.  Harry reveled in the power he held over Draco, even if it was only in their play.   
  
“Harry…” Draco bit his eyes, his pale complexion showing off his deep blush as he looked at his lover’s eyes.   
  
“I know love.  You want to go farther today.  Want to take it so much farther.  Well today’s your lucky day.” Harry gave a cold smirk and ran his finger from the fly to the elastic of Draco’s boxers.  Quietly to himself Harry muttered a spell as the fabric cut as if a knife had sliced open the fabric.  All at once, the slack in Draco’s boxers caused his cock that had been relying upon the strength of the boxers slapped his exposed pubes.  The near white blonde pubic hairs shown in the sun as Harry’s finger tip toyed with them.  “Lift up Draco.”   
  
Draco lifted up his bum from the seat and was only just reaching the same height as before when Harry’s hand grabbed the boxers.  In one fluid motion his hand had brought the boxers down below Draco’s balls and his foot made a swift up and down motion to stomp on the boxers and trousers, forcing them to Draco’s ankles.   
  
“How’s that love?  You like sitting nearly half naked with that hard prick of yours throbbing in the wind?” Draco was trembling with pleasure; every single inch of him deeply loving this beyond measure.  He gave a nod to Harry, who smirked.  “Good.  Take your boxers and trousers off now.  I want your socks and trainers left on.”  Draco started to ask something but Harry put his fingers to Draco’s lips.  “You can look at what you’re doing but only to the task at hand and then to my eyes.” Draco nodded and diligently looked down as he tugged his trousers and now damaged boxers down over his trainers and then off.  Draco’s eyes snapped back up to Harry’s once he was half naked.   
  
“Do I please…sir?” Draco trembled with excitement, he knew Harry loved being addressed as the master he was.   
  
“You do more than please.  You excite and arouse boy.” Harry stressed the last word as he ran his hand up from the base of Draco’s cock to the hem of his shirt.  “But I think that this shirt and your blazer should come off.” Harry watched in fascination as Draco’s ears began to turn red.  “Take them off.  But leave your school tie.” Harry smirked as Draco nodded, never taking his eyes from Harry’s, and began to unbutton his blazer.  Within seconds the blazer lay atop his discarded trousers.  His button down shirt soon joined his other cloths on the pile of leaves under the bench.   
  
“What now sir?” Draco’s voice quivered as his mighty ivory tower of a cock began to throb.   
  
“You’re close boy.  Real close.  Aren’t you.” Draco nodded.  “Tell me boy.”   
  
“I’m close sir.”   
  
“Close to what boy?” Draco bit his lip and Harry’s hand shot out and grabbed his chin.  “Close.  To.  What. Boy.” Harry’s eyes booked no hesitation this time and Draco answered him quickly.   
  
“To orgasm sir.”   
  
“So you want to cum, do you boy?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Draco’s hot shame at what he knew was coming soon washed over his face, bringing his blush to even deeper shades.   
  
“Then ask for it.  BEG to be allowed to cum.” Harry’s emerald pools searched the murky depths of Draco’s moon stone colored eyes.   
  
“Sir…” Draco moved closer to Harry.  Mere inches from his master’s lips. “Please Sir.  May I please cum sir?” Draco’s shame was etched in every facet of his face.   
  
“Yes boy.  You may cum.  Stroke that hard cock and jerk yourself off.  You’ve always been a rich snob boy.  Now it’s time for you to rut into your own hand.  Spilling your seed across the land out in the open.  Like some cheap whore, naked out here in the woods, pleasuring his filthy cock.” Draco grasped his cock and began to flog away at it.  He knew full well that Harry was saying these things for him.  Harry knew all too well that Draco loved to be talked to like a filthy whore when he was having sex or even masturbating.  “That’s it Draco.” Harry coed into Draco’s crimson ear as he sucked on it.  “Beat off for me.” Draco sped up, knowing Harry liked the sound of flesh smacking flesh, the sound millions of males across the globe knew by heart.  His swollen balls swinging as Draco spread out his legs, putting his body even more on display.  He lifted his legs and spread them out as he began to scream out.   
  
“OH FUCKING GODS HARRY HERE IT COMES!” He began to spray his thick white cum all over his own face and chest.    He kept on pumping as his cock continued to spasm.  The post orgasmic bliss quickly giving way to the sensitivity his erratic mad man pace on his cock was stirring in his groin.  Finally unable to take the sensation any more Draco stopped masturbating and looked up at his lover, his master, his Harry.   
  
“That was brilliant Draco.” Harry kissed Draco’s cum coated lips and fed him some of the cum through their passionate kissing.  Draco’s eyes cleared of the fog of lust and even more so now, his eyes searched Harry’s for validation.  And even as praises of his success were forming on Harry’s lips, with his hand still around his own cock, a flash went off and broke the lovers’ spell.   
  
“That was just fucking brilliant.” Colin Creevy beamed from the blushes where he’d been watching the whole thing.  “Can I get one with him sucking on your wedding tackle Harry?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I found a lot of these old one offs looking for my first Merlin fic and thought, why not.


End file.
